


We make a good team

by Guaguaordonez



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Anna and Cassandra are friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guaguaordonez/pseuds/Guaguaordonez
Summary: What if Cassandra ends up in Arendelle and befriends Anna?
Relationships: Anna & Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	We make a good team

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first job, sorry for the mistakes.

It was a quiet night in Arendelle, it was a little after midnight and everything was quiet, Queen Anna was outside on the balcony, where she could contemplate the view of her kingdom under the moonlight, a lot had happened in the last months And the memory of that made her smile. She was immersed in her memories and did not notice someone approaching her.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing outside at this time of night? Could you get sick?" Said a happy voice, Anna recognized that voice and without having to turn to see who it was.

"Cass I told you to tell me Anna and why do I get sick don't worry, with a sister who is the Snow Queen, you get used to the cold" said Anna.

Behind her is Cassandra, a slightly unusual woman, who had earned her trust and soon became her friend.

"Very good Anna" said Cassandra, she knew she had permission to call her by her name and not by her title, but sometimes she did it to annoy the Queen a bit.

Always worrying about the Queen he asked her "is there something that worries you?"

"No, I just went out to breathe some fresh air and being here I began to remember everything that has happened in recent months" saying this Anna turned around to see Cassandra.

A small laugh left Cassandra's lips when she remembered what Anna was referring to. “In that I agree with you, many things have changed over time, who was going to say that a little over a year ago I left the Kingdom of Corona in search of my destiny, I visited several Kingdoms, I met different people throughout the way, until I get here and now I'm standing in front of you as Captain of the Royal Guard of Arendelle, ”Cassandra said.

"But I must say that you earned this title on your own merits, you showed great skill in handling weapons, you were able to respond quickly in a dangerous situation, you have a great knowledge of attack tactics and you are a great leader to the other guards." . . . Anna said, remembering the first time she saw Cassandra fight with a group of criminals who wanted to loot one of the ships, from that moment she knew that she had great potential that she was not going to waste.

"I will never be able to thank you enough and pay you for everything you have done for me, for this opportunity that you have given me, despite knowing all my past" said Cassandra with a sad smile remembering everything she did with the power of the moonstone.

"You have nothing to be thankful for and we have already talked about this, what you did in the past is in the past, what matters is who you are now" said Anna giving him a smile.

Cassandra sometimes couldn't believe how she ended up having a friendship with Anna, in a way that reminded her of Rapunzel, the princess of the Kingdom of Corona, but they were still different. She remembers how she met Anna, how little by little she opened up with her and was able to tell her about her past and how Anna did not judge her, but helped her to forgive herself for what she had done.

When she left Corona she had been forgiven by the Kingdom and by Rapunzel, but despite that, it was not easy for her to forget all the damage she had done to Corona and its inhabitants, but now that had changed.

"Besides, if I hadn't believed in you, I wouldn't have given you the blessing of being able to woo someone very important to me," Anna said, raising one of her eyebrows.  
Cassandra blushed a little knowing what Anna was referring to, she did not think that when she arrived in Arendelle she would not only find a place to settle but she had also fallen in love, of course she had been a bit in love with a Princess of the Kingdom of Corona before, but Rapunzel was already with someone else and had to hide that feeling so as not to intervene in that relationship.

But this was different, he had fallen in love with Elsa, former Queen of Arendelle and now known as the Fifth Spirit, when he met Elsa, he could not help but see her great beauty that left her speechless, the two realized that their stories They were very similar, little by little they fell in love and over time they had the courage to share their feelings for each other, of course, with a little help from Anna.

Cassandra smiled at the memory and approaching Anna, looking directly into her eyes, said:  
"As I said the moment I asked for your blessing to be able to court your sister officially, I reaffirm my promise that I will love, respect and protect her with my life, just as I have sworn allegiance to you and Arendelle"

"I know you will Cass, I have no doubt about it, you have shown me that I can trust you and that you care about Arendelle" said Anna "When I became queen I was not completely sure I could do this, I know, Elsa he has work to do and he can't be here with me all the time, but having you by my side, helping me make decisions and giving me advice for the well-being of the kingdom, I know I can "

"I think we make a good team, we both need each other and I'll be here with you as long as you need my help" said Cassandra placing her hand on Anna's shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

"Then we will have a good time together, because there is a lot of work to do, besides I don't think Elsa will let you go very easily" said Anna smiling.

"Of course not and I have no intention of getting away from her" said Cassandra "Come on, you have to rest, remember that you have an important meeting tomorrow"

"Yes it is true and in the afternoon I have to organize the last details that are missing for the wedding with Kristoff" said Anna as she started to walk to enter the castle.

"I can't believe they are not married yet, when I met them they had been engaged for a long time" said Cassandra laughing a little.

"What can I say, organizing a wedding is not easy, I want that day to be perfect" said Anna, already imagining the decorations, the guests, the delicious food that was going to be served and a chocolate fountain that could not be missing. . . .

"Of course he will" Cassandra said as she followed the Queen into the Castle.

"If you want, I can arrange your wedding with my sister from now on, so I'll have it ready for the day you finally decide to propose," Anna said as she put an arm around Cassandra's shoulders.

"All in due time Majesty, all in due time" Cassandra said as she imagined the new adventures she would have with Anna by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> With the endings of Frozen 2 and RTA, I always wanted a post-canon that was linked through Anna and Cassandra.
> 
> I've always felt that Rapunzel and Anna have a certain resemblance that is why they both call her Cass.


End file.
